Certain computing devices may include one or more field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). FPGAs are computer processing circuits that include configurable logical blocks, data interconnects, and other programmable digital logic resources. Thus, an FPGA may be configured to perform various tasks typically performed by an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or other fixed hardware resource. An FPGA may be configured by installing an FPGA image, which may include a hardware definition such as a bitstream, a hardware definition language program (e.g., a VHDL program), or other hardware definition. FPGAs are typically programmed statically at boot time.